fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
What To Do While You're Waiting
"What To Do While You're Waiting" is the 12th episode of Season 1, and the 12th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 10, 2007. Synopsis Bye Week -- The future of the Panthers' season is out of their hands as they eagerly wait for the result of a game between two opponents that will ultimately determine their fate. Emotions intensify as the Street family carries on with their lawsuit against Coach Taylor (Kyle Chandler). Plot The Panther's fate is hung up on the result of a game between two other teams and there is nothing they can do about it. Meanwhile, there is tension at the Street's house because of the lawsuit they introduced against Coach Taylor. Matt's father has a hard time adjusting back to real life. Quotes :Tyra: Mom, you know I love you more than anything in this world. So much. You're an amazing woman and you are a damn good mother, but God, you are such a loser when it comes to men. You're gonna let that man back into our house and I will not accept it. :Lyla (to Jason): But everyone would've looked out for your family. :Jason: The town cripple? How long do you think that charity would've lasted, huh? It's killing me to have to do this to Coach, it's killing me to have to do this to the team but maybe they're all right. The lawyers, my parents, maybe they're right. Maybe someone teaches me to tackle somebody I'm not in a chair. We're not in this mess. :Lyla: If you think this for the best, then I'm with you. :Jason: What is it with you that you wanna screw your life up for me, huh? :Lyla: Love makes us kind of stupid. :Jason: Well, thank God for that. (kisses Lyla) :Tyra (to Tim): There's a trait in the women in my family that just drives men crazy. Treat us like crap and always come back for more. :Tim: That's, uh. That's actually what I was here to talk to you about. I am truly sorry for everything that has happened, for what I've put you through, everything that happened with Lyla. I was a complete jerk and I am so sorry. If you would even consider giving me a second chance, Tyra, believe me, it'll be so different. Sorry. :Tyra: You know, so many times, I would have loved to hear those words come out of your mouth. God, I'd love to say yes, but I'd hate myself for it. I'd be a hypocrite, you know? I guess timing is everything. :Jason (to Coach Taylor): Coach. Listen, uh, I just came out here to let you know that no matter what anyone says, no matter what happens with this whole lawsuit thing. Just know that it was not in my hands and I was against it and that you'll always be my coach. (shakes hands with Coach Taylor) :Angela: (crying) I don't think he's coming back. :Tyra: God, Mom, he's just a stupid guy. It's not like Jesus Christ just left you. :Angela: I'm just not used to being alone. :Tyra: You're not alone. You got me. Category:Season 1 episodes